The first day of the rest of my life and baby I'm spending it with you
by Readysetrockit
Summary: She was pregnant with someone else's baby, yet he stayed. She was sick, so he nurtured her. He never pressured her. He dreamed of marrying her, being her only. He couldn't be now, yet he stayed. All this, yet he stayed. My comeback one-shot. Please give it a chance!:)


He held her close to him, his face buried in her shoulder. He felt her shake with tears, and his grip on her tightened. She was pregnant-with someone else's baby. It hadn't been her fault, not at all.

She had done nothing wrong. It was taken from her, and Ally wanted it back. She wanted it back, and Austin wanted it back for her.

Austin was her boyfriend, an amazing one at that. They really did love each other. He would hold her and kiss her, telling her how much he loved her. As cliche as it was, she would scribble her name with his last, and he would swear to Dez that she was the one. Everyone on his basketball team loved Ally. She was the sweetest and most beautiful person they thought they could ever meet, and she was. Austin never pushed her. He wanted to wait until marriage. It was worth it, she was worth it, they were worth it.

Now, here she was, pregnant with some creep's baby. Not Austin's, which smoother of them wouldn't mind too much, but someone else's. Now, Austin would never get to be her first. She felt so terrible. She couldn't imagine how he must feel, his girlfriend pregnant with someone else's baby.

How he felt, though, was angry. He was so angry. Not at Ally though, never at his angel. She did nothing, nothing at all. She didn't deserve this. Austin couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't have been gone. He thought back to just a week or so earlier, when it all happened.  
(Flashback:)  
"Austin snaked his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. "Hey Als," He said cutely into her ear. Ally bit her lip and tried to hide her wide grin.  
"How was your day?" She stacked some papers neatly, and then turned to face him. "Austin, you would know, goofy. You've been clinging to me just about every free second you've had." She tried to act annoyed, but she just loved him too much. Ally couldn't help but crack a smile at her charming boyfriend.  
He put his hands up as if saying 'I surrender'. "Geez, sorry for loving you."

Ally put her hands on his shoulders the best she could and said, "I think I can forgive you." Austin closed the gap and kissed her sweetly. This kiss was a lot softer than some of their other kisses, but it was so special to them. They always were.

When Austin pulled away, he took a moment to stare into her eyes. He loved her eyes.  
Those big, brown orbs seemed to mesmerize him every time. He loved them. He loved her.

"I love you," He whispered to her, taking her hand in his. She smiled back at him. "I love you too, Austin."

After a minute or two, Ally broke the mood by yawning. She apologized, and Austin laughed. She had decided to go take a nap, and Austin had decided to go rent them a Red Box movie.

He had told her that he loved her again on the way out, and she said the same. Austin hurried there. He had rented the movie she wanted, even though he wasn't really into chick flicks. He loved her more than enough to give it a chance. He came back and looked up to unlock the door to Sonic Boom. His heart sank. The glass was busted out. Without even thinking, he bolted upstairs to the practice room. The door flew open and he nearly died.

Ally laid on the floor, her eyes open barely and dried tears on her cheeks. Her dress was torn, but Austin had the decency not to look. He would never. Austin quickly dialed 911 and explained the situation in tears.

He kneeled beside her and slowly took her hand in his. "Ally," He breathed out shakily. He got no response, but her eyes were staring up at the ceiling. He could tell that she was in shock.

Austin cried, placing a gentle kiss on her hand. He wrapped a blanket around her body, gently helping her upright. "Ally, I-I know you can hear me. Please, say something." No answer. He was nearly sobbing. Austin wasn't stupid. He knew what had happened."  
(End Of Flashback)  
All of this was why he was angry. He was so angry at himself for not being there for her. Austin could forget the look of sheer horror on her face while she was in shock. He wanted to violently stab whoever did this to his girl. While he had all these thoughts, he knew that he had to consider Ally's feelings. After all, she was the victim.

Austin pulled back from her and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Ally, listen to me, okay?" She nodded and bit her lip. "I love you. I love you so, so, so much, and we're going to get through this. You will be an excellent mother, okay? It may not have been planned, but it's okay. We're going to do this together, and if you'll have me, I would like to be the baby's father."  
Ally smiled through her tears and kissed him hungrily, causing him to fall backwards with her on top of him. It didn't go farther than that.

Ally awoke the next morning next to Austin in their bed.

Honestly, it was his bed, but he insisted she sleep on it every night. She would insist that he sleep on it opposed to the couch, and every night they ended up sleeping beside each other. Neither of them minded too much, though.

They had lived together since the day they graduated high school, and both of them couldn't love it any more than they already did. Except now, they would have to make room for another.

Austin was sleeping peacefully, turned over on his side facing Ally. One arm was draped loosely around her waist, pulling her closer, and the other was lying to his side limply. He begin to wake up slowly, his vision slightly blurred. He could see Ally, her hair fanned out on the pillow underneath her, her mouth partially opened.  
Her eyes were closed, and Austin thought she had never looked more beautiful.

He wanted to wake her, propose, marry her, make love to her, and just get that dang baby out already so he could be a father. He wanted his life with her to speed up and for their relationship to intensify even more, but at the same time, he didn't want to rush it. It was too great to rush even a second of it.

The girl beside him stirred lightly, her eyebrows knitting together. Quickly, she sprung up and darted to the bathroom. Austin's heart broke for her, and he hastily followed behind her, holding her hair as she spilt her insides into the toilet bowl. He rubbed circles into her back, saying a soft prayer that she would get better.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth and turned to Austin. "I'm sorry, Austin. I didn't even get to kiss you good morning."  
Austin laughed. "I'm sure that you'll find a way to make it up to me."

He helped Ally to her feet. As she brushed her teeth at the sink, cringing as the cold water met the nerves of her teeth, he knew that they were going to be okay.

Austin Moon knew that he was going to spend the rest of the life with this girl and their kid and this was what life would be like when and if they decided to have one.

Austin knew that he was going to be there for her. That realization alone, he knew, made it Official. "Als, you know what?" The brunette raised her eyebrows curiously at him, putting the toothbrush back where it belonged.

"Today was the first today of the rest of my life, and baby, I'm spending it with you."

He had never been kissed so hard.


End file.
